Interviews et bêtises de Maraudeurs
by Ichina63
Summary: Eh oui, le succès à un prix... et nous, les fanfictionneuses, mettons les maraudeurs dans des situation très improbables. Découvrez leur réactions lorsqu'un auteur peu scrupuleux leur révèle mine de rien ce qu'on ose leur faire dans nos fictions.
1. Interview Sirius

_Bonjour !_

_Voici une série de One shot sur les maraudeurs_

_Ceci est un petit délire, désolée pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas le même humour que moi ^^'_

_plusieurs "interviews" viendront, et si vous aves des questions précises à poser à l'un des maraudeurs, je me ferais un plaisir de rajouter votre question ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Interviews de Sirius Black sur…

Ce que vous êtes dans les fanfictions.

Question 1

_Comment vivez-vous votre popularité auprès des lectrices d'Harry Potter ?_

**Sirius **: Je suis populaire moi ? Je pensais que c'était Remus qui avait la cote auprès des filles !

**James** : Oui c'est vrai que lui aussi est aimé, mais dans toute les fics, c'est toi qui apparaît comme LE beau gosse au corps parfaitement sculpté…

**Sirius** : (petit rire) Non vous faites erreur, les filles aiment les garçons gentils et torturés comme Remus. Moi, je fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, j'ai une famille de snob, une cousine complètement tarée et je vais presque devenir maboule après avoir passé douze ans à Azkaban…

**James** : bin tu vois toi aussi tu es un garçon tourmenté…

Question 2

_Avez-vous effectivement couché avec presque toutes les filles de Poudlard ?_

**Sirius** : Non mais ca ne va pas ? Mais qui peut écrire des imbécilités pareilles ? C'est Servilus qui à lancé l'idée, c'est ça ?

**Remus** : Sirius couché !

**Sirius** : OK, j'ai eu quelques expériences… (Arrivé à un certain âge, la théorie ne suffit plus) mais c'est tout ! Et puis comment vous voulez qu'on fasse ce genre de choses à Poudlard ?!

**James** : Oh il y en à qui ont des idées intérêssantes…

**Peter** : La plupart du temps c'est dans la salle-sur-demande

**Sirius** : On ne sait pas qu'elle existe, cette salle !

**James** : Non mais il y a aussi la salle de bain des préfets…

**Peter** : Et puis – plus classique – un dortoir qui est comme de par hasard complètement vide !

**Sirius** : … Bon ok il y a de quoi faire, mais toutes les anglaises ne font pas une fixation sur la chose !

**James et Peter** : (grand sourire) Ouais c'est les françaises les obsédées !

Question 3

_Quelle à été votre réaction lorsque vous avez lu que certaines fan vous mettaient, dans des fanfictions dites « Yaoï » en ménage avec Remus Lupin ?_

**Sirius **: … Vous me faites marcher là ? Vous venez de me dire qu'on me fait passer pour un serial lover, et maintenant j'apprends qu'à mes heures perdues je… avec _Remus_ ? Un garçon ! –Tu es bien un garçon hein ?

**Remus** : (énervé) : Bien sûr idiot !

**Sirius **: c'est quoi ça ? Un fantasme de fille ?

**James** : (riant) Et attend Patmol, elle t'a pas encore dit que dans certaines fics, tu es avec Rogue !

**Sirius** : QUOI ?!

Question 4

_En parlant de Rogue, est-il vrai que vous lui vouez une passion secrète, et que les emportements fréquents a son sujet ne sont en fait qu'une façade pour cacher vos réels sentiments ?_

**Sirius**: …

**Remus**: Euh… Sirius?

**Sirius**: …

**James** : Je crois qu'il à besoin de temps pour se remettre du choc…

**Sirius** : _Rogue_ et _moi_ ? Elles me mettent avec _Rogue_…

Question 5

_Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours à faire le pitre au lieu de vous concentrer sur vos examens ? (dans beaucoup de fics, l'histoire se passe lors de votre année des ASPIC)_

**James** : Eh Oh ! Là c'est moi qui proteste ! On ne passe pas tout notre temps à rien faire ! On prend nos études très à cœur !

**Remus** : Mouais… Disons que vous êtes attentifs quand le cours vous intéresse…

**Peter** : Et puis on nous met toujours tout sur le dos, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir des retenue je vous signale !

**James** : Ouais bien dit ! Nous on ne fait qu'égayer un peu un cours quand il devient trop ennuyeux et qu'il n'y à pas d'autres volontaires!

**Sirius** : C'est à moi qu'elle posait la question…

Question 6

_Dans les fics, vos petites amies sont blondes, brunes ou rousses… mais où va vraiment votre préférence ?_

**Sirius** : Je m'en moque. Mais je n'aime pas les garçons ! et surtout pas ceux aux cheveux gras, au nez gcrochu, aux dans jaunes et plongés dans la magie noire, c'est clair ?!

**Remus** : Vous nous l'avez traumatisé avec vos histoire de Yaoï…

**Sirius** : Enfin sérieusement, je n'aime pas les idiotes, et si une fille n'aime pas mes amis, elle ne m'aimera pas non plus, donc ce n'est pas la peine…Ah oui et je veux que ce soit une moldue ou une née-moldue…

**James** : (surpris) Bin pourquoi ?

**Sirius** : Pour énerver mes parents…

**Remus** : (soupire d'exaspération) ne te plein pas si après ca tout le monde de traite de gamin…

Question 7

Dans 99,9% des fics, vous êtes un être séduisant, tombeur, et qui fait très attention à son apparence. Est-ce vrai ?

**Sirius** : Je suis un être _quoi_ ?!

**James** : Non mais ne cherchez pas, comme dit sa cousine, la beauté est une disposition naturelle chez les Black… Il ne s'en rend même pas compte…

**Remus** : Ferme la bouche Sirius, tu as bien dût remarquer que certaines fille te regardaient un peu trop souvent non ?

**Peter** : Dans les fics elles s'évanouissent presque sur ton passage !

**Sirius **: Je vais monter l'association « Aide aux Personnages d'Harry Potter Maltraités »… Depuis le début de cette interview, j'ai appris que j'étais aux yeux de tous un bellâtre sans cervelle qui ne penses qu'aux filles et à s'amuser et dont l'existance se résume à « bêtises et bêtises »…

**Remus** : Bah tu sais James passe pour un idiot qui ne penses qu'à Evans et Peter n'apparaît même pas dans certaines fics alors… toi ca peu aller…

**Sirius** : Un bellâtre Remus ! Elles me font passer pour un _bellâtre_ !

**Remus** : ne me secoue pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien !

**Sirius** : Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je suis un fils de sang-pur rebelle, j'ai une cousine qui veut ma peau, un ami loup-garou et un autre attrapeur au Quidditch… c'est ouvert à pleins de possibilités ça ! Pourquoi automatiquement un tombeur ! Ce n'est pas moi ça ! Vous avez pas idée à quel point les filles peuvent être compliquées !

**Peter** : mais les filles aiment bien les histoires très « fleures bleues »

**Sirius** : Et bien pas moi ! une bonne bagarre pour le salut de son âme, il n'y à rien de mieux !

_Un petit mot pour la fin_ ?

**Sirius **: La prochaine qui dit que je suis amoureux de Rogue, je la tue…

* * *

_Vala ! La prochaine sera James ou Remus... cela dépendra ^^_

_merci d'avoir lu!_

_une petite reviews pour me montrer que vous êtes passé? ^^_


	2. Interview James

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! ca fait extrèmement plaisir ^^, au moins je ne me fais pas sourire toute seule^!_

_J'ai inclu Lily et Severus dans cet interview là, et je vais peut-être en faire une de ces deux là aussi._

_C'est encore court, mais ce n'est pas facile de trouver des questions vous savez ? ^^' _

_j'espèce que ca vous conviens quand même!_

**

* * *

**

**James Potter**

**Ce que vous êtes dans les fanfictions**

_Dans la plupart des fanfictions, vous apparaissez comme un jeune homme dont l'existence est vouée à une seule et unique personne : Lily Evans. Est-ce vrai ?_

**Sirius** : Je dois avouer que quand la miss est dans les parages, il à l'air d'un véritable crétin…

**James** : Ne réponds pas à ma place ! Tu l'as eu toi ton interview !

**Remus** : Je dirais même plus : il en fait beaucoup trop.

**James** : Vous allez la fermer ouais ?

**Sirius** : Il y a même une fois, il à avalé une livre d'œuf de doxys pour l'impressionnée…

**James** : Tu n'es pas obligé de relater les passages déshonorant de ma vie tu sais ?

**Sirius** : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve, en plus, à cette idiote…

**Lily** : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, l'idiote ?

_Pourquoi détestez-vous Severus Rogue ?_

**James** : … bonne question…

**Sirius** : Parce que c'est un idiot, un menteur, un futur Mangemort, un…

**Remus** : Sirius…

**James** : (comme si de rien était) Je vous signal quand même que c'est lui qui à commencé à chercher la bagarre…Je n'avais rien contre lui personnellement au départ…

**Remus** : Je pense que c'est surtout que tu es ce que Rogue à toujours voulu être…

**Sirius** : Pas de sa faute si James, lui, sait ce que c'est que du shampoing !

**James **: Et si moi, je sais monter sur un balai !

**Severus** (a Lily): S'il te plait… juste un sort…

**Lily** (en train d'avadakedavriser James et Sirius du regard): Je t'en prie

_Tout comme Sirius Black, vous êtes représenté comme un pitre toujours prêt à faire des bêtises…là encore est-ce effectivement un trait de votre personnalité ?_

**Lily** : Oui !

**James** : Allez c'est bon, on à touché au Servilus chéri alors elle boude…

**Remus** : Elle n'a pas tout a fait tord James… tu aimes bien te faire remarquer…

**James** : Ouais mais c'était a 15 ans ça ! On ne va quand même pas me reproché d'avoir été un adolescent ?

**Sirius** : Et puis si on n'était pas là pour animer un peu, les cours de Slughorm seraient devenus une hécatombe…

**Lily** : Tout le monde ne partage pas ton aversion pour les potions, _Black_.

**Sirius** : Tout le monde n'a pas la « chance » d'avoir un ami Mangemort, _Evans_

**James** : Arrête elle va encore bouder…

**Remus **: Bon et si on passait à la question suivante ?

_Vous êtes allé sauver Severus Rogue de Remus Lupin, une fois mis au courant de la bêtise d'un de vos amis, pourquoi ?_

**Sirius** : Bêtise ? Ce n'était pas une bêtise ca ! Si ca avait marché, ca aurait été un service rendu à la communauté !

**Remus** (voix sombre) : Si ca avait marché, je t'aurais tué Sirius…

**Sirius** : Tu dit ça parce que rien n'est arrivé, mais je suis sûr qu'au bout d'un moment, tu m'aurais même remercié !

**Remus** : Non Sirius, tu serais vraiment un homme mort…

**James** : Voilà en gros pourquoi…

_Dans les fics, votre premier baisé avec Lily Evans se fait très souvent après un bal organisé à Poudlard. Bien que peu probable, envisagiez-vous les choses sous cet angle ?_

**James** : Un bal ?

**Sirius** : A _Poudlard_ ?

**Remus** : Bah, les filles trouvent ça romantique…

**James** : Bin en fait, le premier baisé, je ne l'imaginais pas vraiment dans un bal… Je ne sais pas dansé en plus…

**Sirius** : A parce qu'en plus on _danse_ dans ces fanfictions ?!

**Remus** : Un bal, Sirius, c'est fait pour quoi à ton avis…

**James** (toujours comme si de rien était) : Non moi j'imaginais ca plus théâtral ! Lily se faisait agressée par un dangereux sorcier, moi, alerté par ses cris, j'arrivais pour la sauvée, et éblouie par ma force et mon courage, elle tombait dans mes bras et…

**Sirius** (songeur) : Votre premier baisé… Ce n'était pas en cours de soin aux créatures magiques, quand tu as essayé d'attraper un noueux avant de tomber sur elle ? Tu avais la marque de sa main sur la joue pendant deux jours après…

**James** : Je t'ai dit de ne pas relater les épisodes honteux de ma vie !

_Qu'avez-vous ressentit lorsque vous vous êtes marié avec votre dulcinée ?_

**Lily** : … sa dulcinée, c'est moi ?

**James** : Bah oui…

**Lily** : Vous venez de dire que je fini avec _Potter_ ?

**Severus** (paniqué): Pourquoi elle finirait avec ce crétin ?

**James **: Parce que si on ne fini pas ensemble, il n'y a pas d'Harry Potter…

**Sirius** : Bah tu sais, Harry Rogue, c'est pas mal non plus…

**Lily** : Je préfère encore un Harry Black !

**Sirius** (regard paniqué vers James): Et là on se calme ! Ne me met pas là dedans ok ? Moi je fini tout seul !

Remus (amusé) : C'était quoi déjà la question ?

_Comment voyez-vous les fanfictions où vous apparaissez comme un très bon ami – et parfois même plus – de Severus Rogue ?_

**James** (suspicieux): Le « parfois même plus », il veut dire quoi ?

**Sirius** (hilare) : Ils casent tout le monde avec Servilus !

**Remus** : Les fics JP/SR sont rares Sirius… Par contre les fics SB/SR sont très fréquentes, alors ne la ramène pas !

**James** : Et puis moi on ne me sort pas que je lui voue une passion secrète !

Sirius (qui ne rit plus du tout) : Si on était pas dans un rating K je vous dirais bien quelque chose…

_Vous surnommez souvent Lily Evans, « Lily jolie » dans les fics. D'où tirez-vous ce surnom ?_

**James** : Je ne l'ai jamais appelée comme ça ! Je ne me serais pas permis ! C'est « Evans », après ca à été « Lily » et puis plus tard « chérie »…

**Sirius** : Moi à ta place je l'aurais appelé « la rouquine » et puis voilà…

**Remus** : Tu es allé le cherché loin ce surnom là…

**Lily **: La rouquine dit au clébard d'aller se faire voir !

**James** : Ne t'énerve pas Evans, c'est très joli les rouquine !

**Sirius **: Et tu n'es pas censé savoir que je me transforme en chien, _Lily jolie_

_Un mot pour la fin ?_

**James **: Pourquoi toutes les questions tournaient autour d'Evans ?

* * *

_voilà !_

_La prochaine sera Remus !_

_N'oublie pas une pitite reviews pour donner avis et idée est toujours la bienvenue!_

_a bientôt!_


	3. Interview Remus

* * *

_Bonjour!_

_Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais sur mes deux fanfics régulières, ^^'_

_Voilà donc mumus._

_Je ne sais pas si je vais faire Peter, parce que j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne vois vraiment pas quoi lui poser comme questions... Enfin les maraudeurs sans Peter, ce n'est pas les maraudeurs ^^'_

_Si vous avez des idées, je prends!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Interview Remus Lupin

Ce que vous êtes dans les fics.

_Depuis qu'il est apparu que vous vous marriez à Nymphadora Tonks dans le septième tome, rares sont les fics qui vous donne une petite amie à Poudlard. En avez-vous cependant eu ?_

**Remus **: Je me marie ? _Moi _?

**Sirius** : Cool ! J'espère que je suis le témoin !

**Severus** (amusé): Tu es mort Black à ce moment là.

**Sirius** : Ca te fait rire tas d'ordure ?

**Remus **(comme si de rien était)**: **Mais quelle fille peut être assez idiote pour se marier avec _moi_ ?

**Peter** : Bin Nymjesépaquoi elle à l'air d'avoir voulu.

**Remus** : Mais je suis un loup-garou !

**James** : Les problèmes de fourrures ça doit la connaître. Elle élève peut-être des lapins ?

**Sirius **(illumination)**: **En fait il n'y a que moi qui ne me mari pas !

**Peter** : Non moi non plus je n'y ai pas eu droit.

**Sirius** : Oui mais toi tu fini par être un traite. Il aurait plus manqué que toi tu trouves une fille et pas moi ! Je croyais que c'était moi le beaux gosse dans l'histoire !

**James** : Ton « culte pour Rogue » a peut-être réfréné tes envies de mariages…

**Sirius** : C'était censé être drôle ?

**Remus** (toujours en train de s'imaginer avec une femme): Enfin… si c'est vrai, elle aurait été la première… je n'ai jamais vraiment osé sortir avec des filles à Poudlard…

**James** : Elles n'étaient pas toutes très douées avec les lapins…

_Que pensez-vous des fictions où vous apparaissez avec Sirius Black ?_

**Remus** : … Ah oui… je l'avais oubliée celle là…

**Sirius** : Mais je suis un _garçon_ moi !

**Remus **: Et puis je finis avec Nym…enfin Tonks, non ?

**James : **Peut-être que Sirius t'as dégoûté des hommes dans ta jeunesse et que, dépité, tu es passé aux femmes...

**Lily **: Tu as vraiment des idées bidon Potter…

**Sirius** : Pourquoi je l'aurais dégoûté des hommes d'abord?

**Remus **: Dans les fics, tu es un tombeur je te rappelle…

**Sirius** : Mais c'est pas vrai !

**Severus **: Je me demande comment certaines lectrices ont put croire qu'un crétin comme toi sortait facilement avec des filles…

**Sirius** (touché !): Peut-être parce que moi je ne graisse pas tout ce que je touche. Et puis je ne veux pas paraître _méchant_, mais moi, je n'ai pas vu la fille que j'aimais partir avec le garçon que je détestais le plus…

**Remus** (soupir): Tu es méchant quand tu t'y met Sirius…

**Sirius** : Et c'est ça qui t'as dégoûté des hommes ?

**Remus** (énervé): Mais quand est-ce que j'ai dit que j'aimais les hommes ?

_Et de celles où vous apparaissez avec Severus Rogue ?_

**James **: Ils le casent vraiment avec tout le monde…

**Severus** : _Moi_ ? Avec un loup-garou ! Et sang mêlé en plus ! Vous n'allez pas bien ou quoi ?

**James** : Toi aussi tu es un sang-mêlé _Servilus_, alors ne la ramène pas !

**Severus **(surpris): Que ? Qui t'as dit ça ?!

**Peter** : C'est JKR qui a craché le morceau…

**Sirius** : Et puis tu es amoureux d'une née moldue alors un sang mêlé ça paraît plus probable d'un coup… même si Remus vaux mieux, beaucoup mieux que toi… Personne ne s'est rendu coupable de crime assez abominable pour te mériter d'ailleurs.

**Severus** (nerveux): Amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? _Moi_ ? Vous délirez…

**James** : Arrêtes fait pas celui qui sait pas. Dommage pour toi, elle ne va pas s'appeler Lily _Rogue_ plus tard. C'est de moi qu'elle va tomber amoureuse. Triste hein ?

**Remus** : … Question suivante ?

_Est-il vrai que vos yeux sont de couleur ambrée ? (Dans plusieurs fics, c'est un de vos détails physiques)_

**Remus** : Ambré ? Ca existe ça comme couleur ?

**James** : Quand tu es un loup-garou, tes yeux on une couleur un peu jaune…

**Remus** : D'accord… mais aucun _humain_ n'a les yeux _ambré_

**Sirius** : Et moi, j'ai les yeux de quelle couleur ?

**James** : Tu pourrais arrêter de tout rapporter à toi Sirius ?

**Sirius** : Je suis le personnage préféré de l'auteur de la fic, j'y peut rien !

**Remus** : Enfin, si cela fait plaisir à certains auteurs, mes yeux peuvent avoir la couleur que vous voulez… Je m'en fiche, du moment qu'ils ne sont pas rouges.

**Sirius** : Pourtant, rouge, c'est la couleur de Griffondor !

**Remus** : Oui, mais quand même… les pupilles rouges sont destinées aux vampires, et je suis un loup-garou…

_Comment vos amis ont-ils découvert que vous étiez un loup-garou ?_

**Peter** : C'est moi qui ai trouvé !

**Sirius** : Je sais que quand on connaît la suite des évènements, cela peut paraître improbable, mais c'est _vraiment_ lui qui a deviné…

**James** : Enfin nous aussi on s'en doutait un peu…

**Remus** : Menteur ! Tu gobais tout ce que je te disais !

**Sirius** : hum… c'est vrai qu'on à mis un certain temps avant de comprendre… On à eu la puce à l'oreille quant il s'est avéré que Lunard avait perdu sa grand-mère _trois_ fois…

**Remus** : Essaye de trouver des excuses plausible douze fois par ans Sirius… tu verras qu'au bout de deux ans, tu satures !

**James** : Enfin tout ça pour dire que Peter a fait le rapprochement, que Sirius lui a dit qu'on savait, et que moi j'ai eu l'idée de devenir Animagi…

_Dans la quasi-totalité des fanfictions, vous êtes Timide, réservé et très bon élève. Est-ce vrai ?_

**Remus** : Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être _timide_…

**Peter** : Réservé, ça oui par contre ! Tu ne dis pas grand-chose quand on ne te parles pas !

**Remus** : On ne me parle pas, je ne vais pas lancer une conversation pour le plaisir de faire du bruit ! Et puis je n'étais pas un bon élève, j'étais un élève normal… avec des matières où j'avais des meilleures notes que d'autres.

**James **: Enfin c'est quand même toi qui as eu l'insigne de préfet !

**Sirius** (rire) : Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas eu, moi…

**Lily** : Désolée, mais quand on voit les idiots avec qui tu traîne, moi je te qualifierais d'élève model !

**Sirius **: C'est qui la revieweuse qui a demandé a ce que cette idiote fasse partie des interviews ?!

_Sur certains fanarts, vous avez des cicatrices sur le visage. D'où vous viennent-elles ?_

**James** : … Tu n'as pas de cicatrices !

**Remus** : Eh ! C'est pas moi qui dit ça je te signale !

**Sirius** : Bah t'en à bien une non ? Là où le loup-garou t'a mordu.

**Remus** (rougis): euh…ouais…enfin… elle est pas… elle est pas vraiment à un endroit où on peu la voir…

**James : **enfin bon il n'en à pas non plus sur tout le visage !

**Sirius** (curieux) : Elle est où cette cicatrice alors ?

**Remus** (écarlate) : T'approche pas !

**Sirius** : Allez Remus, on est entre potes ! Montre !

**James** : Je commence à comprendre pourquoi certains fans on voulu de mettre avec Servilus Patmol…

_Sur ces mêmes fanart, vous avez également des vêtements troués…_

**James** : Tu as des problèmes d'argent Remus ? Tu peux nous en parler tu sais ?

**Sirius** : On peut te dépanner, il n'y a pas de problème !

**Remus** : Mais non… c'est juste que j'ai des fringues un peu miteux et que les dessinatrices on voulu leur faire des trous…

**James** : Mais tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de…

**Remus** : Mes parents gagnent très bien leur vie James ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

**Sirius** : Je n'ai quand même pas envie qu'on traite l'un de mes amis de « clochard » !

**Remus** : Tu vas finir tes jours avec une robe que tu auras porté pendant douze ans… alors le clochard, ça ne risque pas d'être moi.

_Que pensez-vous du surnom « mumus » que vous donne tous vos fans._

**Sirius** : Wah ah ah ! Mumus ! Même Lunard ce n'est pas aussi gamin !

**Remus** : Oh _Sirinouchet _ça va hein !

**Lily** : Débiles comme surnoms…

**Sirius** : Toi tu es soit Lily jolie, soit Lilou, alors ne la ramène pas. Et si je trouve celui ou celle qui à lancé le « Sirinouchet » je vous jure que je lui fait sa fête !

**James** : Je préfère encore Mumus à Siriouchet moi.

**Remus et Sirius **: Oh _Jamesy_ la ferme !

_Un mot pour la fin ?_

**Remus** : Euh… J'espère que ça vous a plut

* * *

_Voilà !_

_J'espère que ca vous à plut!_

_Une tite reviews avec des idées de questions? XD_


	4. Interview Peter

* * *

_Oula! J'avais un peu oublié ces oneshot! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, en plus, ca fat un moment que Peter est écrit ^^'_

_Bon, j'avoue, c'est pas le meilleur, mais en même temps, pas facile d'acrire sur les cliches de fanfictions, alors que ce perso napparait jamais._

_J'espère que ca vous plaira quand même!_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Comment vivez-vous le fait que vous soyez pratiquement inexistant dans beaucoup de fics ?**_

Peter : Pourquoi je serais inexistant ? Je suis un membre a part entière de notre bande !

James : Tu m'as trahi plus tard… ca doit en refroidir quelques-uns…

Peter : Mais c'est pas une raison ! Quand on était à Poudlard, je n'étais pas un traitre ! Loin de là !

Sirius : Ouais, c'est pas sympa ! Mine de rien, s'il n'avait trahi personne, y'aurait pas eu d'Harry Potter ! Un peu de reconnaissance s'il vous plait ! C'est grace à qui que vous avez eu une super histoire à lire ? Hein ?

Remus : A cause de lui tu vas passer douze ans a Azkaban Sirius… tu ne devrais pas prendre sa défense…

Sirius : Pas faux…

_**Dans toutes les fanfictions (j'en ai pas trouvé une où ce n'était pas vrai) vous êtes un petit rondouillard, même parfois gros, blond, et sans aucun charme. Est-ce le cas ?**_

Peter : Je ne suis pas blond ! J'ai les cheveux châtains clair ! Et je ne suis pas _gros_ !

James : Ouais enveloppé plutôt… T'as de bonnes joues quoi ! Par contre tu es petit…

Peter : C'est vous qui êtes des grande perches ! Pas ma faute !

Sirius : Pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur nous ! C'est pas de notre faute si t'as pas de succès !

Peter : Si ! Y'en a un qui est beau et gna gna gna, l'autre est un pro au quidditch et Remus c'est un _loup-garou_ ! Il me reste plus rien moi !

Remus (voix sombre) : Si tu veux, on échange…

_**Dans les fanarts, vous avez presque toujours une tête de niais et…**_

Peter : Je suis pas niais !

Remus : Ca ne se fait pas de couper les gens comme ca…

Peter : Je-ne-suis-pas-_niais _!

James : Mais on le sait ! C'est juste une marque spéciale pour qu'on puisse te reconnaitre dans les fanarts ! Moi j'ai toujours des lunettes craignos d'ailleurs…

Peter : J'ai été capable de devenir un animagus ! Je ne suis pas _niais _!

Sirius : ouais bon… t'as quand même mis plus de temps que nous pour le devenir…

Peter : Je m'en fiche ! Je suis pas un _niais_ !

_**Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Mangemort ?**_

Peter : c'est la faute à Sirius…

Sirius : Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Peter : T'arrêtais pas de me rabaisser quand on était entre nous ! Même devant les autres !

Sirius : N'importe quoi ! C'était amical !

Peter : Revois-la ton amitié ! Dire à un ami qu'il va finir par s'oublier si James n'arrête pas avec son vif d'or, c'est pas amical !

Sirius : T'étais agaçant avec tes simagrées aussi ! On aurait dit qu'il faisait un exploit à chaque fois qu'il attrapait cette fichu boule dorée !

James (outré) : Boule dorée ? _Boule dorée_ ? Qu'est-ce que t'oses appeler une _boule dorée _?

Sirius : En fin de compte, c'est de la faute de James ! C'est lui qui faisait le pitre ! C'est a cause de lui que j'ai fait des réflexions désobligeantes !

James : Non mais ca va pas ? T'appelles un vif d'or _boule dorée _et en plus t'oses dire que c'est de ma faite si je suis mort ? Tu veux que je te jette un sort, c'est ca ?

Sirius : essaye un peu pour voir…

Remus : ou comment briser des années de complicité en une seule et unique question…

_**Votre forme animagus de rat a-t-elle été source de plaisanterie autour de vous ?**_

Sirius : c'était amical !

Peter : …

Sirius : Non mais je vous jure que c'était amical ! Y'avait rien de méchant ! Ya pleins de filles qui aiment les rats !

Peter : Tu vois que c'est de ta faute si je suis devenu mangemort…

Sirius : C'est un complot ! Je suis innocent !

Remus : Tu peux pas être victime d'un complot à tous les coups Sirius…

Sirius : Pourtant c'est vrai ! Je voulais pas être méchant, je te le jure Peter !

Peter : Bin tu l'étais…

Sirius : Si je te jure que je ne recommencerais plus jamais, tu me pardonnes ?

Peter : De toute façon, on est tous mort, alors tu ne risques pas de recommencer…

Remus : Tu dis plus rien James ?

James : Il a osé appeler mon vif d'or une boule dorée. C'est fini je lui parle plus.

_**Dans les fanfictions, vous faites toujours des réflexions idiotes. Est-ce la réalité ?**_

Remus : Rappelons que c'est lui qui a compris en premier que j'étais un loup garou…

Sirius : Ouais mais c'était parce que le prof lui avait donné un devoir supplémentaire dessus…

Peter : Tu recommences Sirius…

Sirius : Mais y'avait rien de méchant là !

Peter : Tu fais croire qu'une preuve de mon intelligence est en faite due a ma bêtise… C'est une dérivation de « rabaisser »…

Sirius : Dérivation ? Oula, mais tu sais ce que ca veux dire ?

Remus, Peter, James : …

Sirius : Désolé, désolé, désolé ! ! C'est sortit tout seul !

Remus (à James):Au fait, tu boudes toujours ?

James : Toujours

_**Malgrès votre phisyque peu avantageux. Avez-vous réussi a avoir quelques petites amies ?**_

Peter : Comment voulez-vous qu'on ai des petites amies quand on a Sirius Black et James Potter comme amis…

James : Déjà que James Potter à eu du mal a s'en trouver une…

Sirius : Tu fais plus la tête ?

James : A toi, toujours.

Sirius : Allez, je suis désolé, je voulais pas dire que le vif d'or était une boule dorée… c'est une superbe boule… _jaune…_ qui est très dure à attraper. Ca te va ?

James : Tu t'enfonces vieux, tu t'enfonces…

_**Un mot pour la fin ?**_

Peter : Je ne suis pas niais !

Sirius : Et c'est pas de ma faute s'il est devenu mangemort !

* * *

_Voilà! Il y aura donc comme promis un interview de Rogue (souffre douleur attitré des maraudeurs) Et après ce sera tout!_

_Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? ^^_

* * *


	5. Interview Severus

_**

* * *

**_

Me revoilou !

Alors pour celles qui savaient ue je passait mon BAC, ca s'est super bien passé ^^ je m'étais insuiétée pour rien!

Donc me revoilà, mais pas pour longtemps, puisque je part lundi pour une semaine à PARIS pour la Japan expo ^^

Pour ce qui est de ces one-shot, je mettrais Lily, puisque beaucoup la demande. C'est pour la suite que j'ai eu une idée ^^

DONC !

Il se trouve que ce concepte (interview) inspire certaines revieweuses. Ce que je vous propose, c'est que celle qui ont leur version des réponses où leurs propres questions m'envoies leur texte par mp, (et seulement par mp) , et au bout de deux semaines, je ferais un chapitre spéciale revieweuses, avec pour chaque persone, le nom de l'auteur, son texte et tout et tout. Ca permettra a tout le monde de se lacher un peu (parce que je vous jure qu'écrire ces petits texte ca fait un bien fou !) et ca évitera de trouver trente fics sur le même thème. Après, ce n'est qu'une proposition ! C'étiat juste qulque chose qui me semblait bien sympa, c'est tout ^^"

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Pourquoi avez-vous toujours les cheveux gras ?**_

**Severus** : Parce que je ne vois pas l'utilité de les laver. J'ai beaucoup de choses cent fois plus importantes à faire.

**Sirius** : Ouais et puis sentir mauvais est une mode chez les Serpentard…

**Severus** : On t'a pas sonné Black.

**Lily** : Enfin c'est quand même vrai que tu devrais te les laver de temps en temps… En plus, ils sont longs, alors ca se vois beaucoup…

**Severus** : Tu crois ? Je trouve qu'étudier est plus important moi…

**James** : Ouais laisse-le Evans, s'il pue, au moins, personne ne viendra le déranger quand il étudie …

**Sirius** : Ne cherche pas a détruire le patrimoine de l'école Evans, les cheveux de Servilo vont rentrer dans les anales plus tard, c'est certain.

**Lily** (_a Severus qui tien très fort sa baguette entre ses doigts_) : Laisse dire, ca vole si bas que c'est inutile de relever…

**James** : Ouais, ca vole bas comme lui quand il essaye de monter sur un balai !

**Sirius** : Non, puisque quand il monte dessus, le balai ne vole pas.

**Severus** : Je peux vraiment pas les tuer ?

**Lily** : Non… s'ils n'étaient pas là, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire…

_**Dans certaines fanfiction, vous décidez enfin de prendre soin de vous et vous devenez un être des plus séduisants. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ?**_

**James** : … Un être _quoi_ ?

**Sirius** : Eh là ! Une minute ! Dans mon interview, vous aviez dit que c'était MOI le séduisant…

**Severus** : Ca veux dire que je suis… comme Black ?

_Echange de regard entre Sirius et Severus_

**Les** **deux** (_écœurés_) : C'est une blague ?

**James** : L'insulte du siècle… Sirius ressemble à Servilus…

**Remus** : Vous avez quand même une façon spéciale d'interpréter les questions…

_**Que pensez-vous des fanfiction où vous vouez une passion secrète a certains élèves de sexes masculins ?**_

**Sirius** : Eh ! C'est MOI qui lui voue une passion secrète ! Ne reprenez pas les thermes de MES questions pour ce demeuré !

**Severus** (doucereux) : Tu me voue une passion ardente Black ? Je suis flatté, mais je craint de devoir repousser tes avances…

**Sirius** : La ferme, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

**Severus** : Vois-tu, ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu sois un garçon qui me gène, mais plutôt le fait que tes parents aient oublié de te fournir un cerveau…

**Sirius** : Je t'ai dit de te la fermer !

**Severus** : Et puis, les chiens _bavent_ et je déteste ca…

**Remus** : Sirius… Pose cette chaise toute suite... L'assommer ne résoudra rien…

**Lily** : Et tu es tellement doué que tu te ferais mal tout seul…

**James** : Moi je dis : tente toujours. On verra si la graisse de ses cheveux fait glisser la chaise…

**Peter** : Ouais ! Vise sur la gauche Patmol !

**James** : Non non non ! Ton autre gauche !

**Lily** (à Remus) : Je mise six mornilles sur Severus.

**Remus** : Tenu.

_**Plus âgé, il existe des fanfiction où vous vous liez plus que d'amitié avec Harry Potter. Pensez-vous qu'une telle chose aurait put se produire ?**_

James : Il se tape _mon fils_ ?

Sirius : J'ai toujours sut qu'il y avait un truc pas net chez lui…

Peter : Ouais yen à d'autres où il est amoureux de la copine d'Harry, Hermione… C'est dégoûtant, tu pourrais être leur père !

Severus : Non mais ca va pas ? J'ai qu'un seul amour dans ma vie !

Lily : Ah ? C'est qui ?

Severus : Personne !

Lily : Mais tu viens de dire que…

Severus : C'est personne je te dis ! Une fille insignifiante qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être mentionnée !

James : Je voudrais pas semer la discorde, mais il vient de dire de façon détournée que tu servais a rien… moi ca m'aurait pas plut…

Lily : Il a dit que c'était la fille qu'il aimait qui était comme ça…

James : Oui, c'est bien ce que je- ARG !

Sirius : J'aurais pas dut laisser la chaise pas loin de Rogue…

_**Comment avez-vous réagis quand il s'est avéré que Lily et James sortaient ensemble ?**_

**Lily** : … Je répète que je ne veux pas !

**Severus** : Tout a fait ! Vous ne pouvez pas la forcer !

**Remus** : On a déjà dit que s'ils ne finissaient pas ensemble, il n'y avait pas d'histoire !

**Lily** : Je m'en fiche ! Plutôt épouser le calmar géant !

**Sirius** : James ! Dit quelque chose ! Elle vient de dire que la ventouse était mieux que toi !

**Peter** : Je crois que l'autre là assommé…

**Sirius** : James Potter, le héros du Quidditch qui a survécu à des centaines de cognard envoyé en plein ventre… terrassé par une chaise… T'a raison Evans, te marie pas avec.

**Lily** : Tu es de quel coté toi ?

_**Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question**_

**Lily** : Mais qu'est-ce que ca pourrait bien lui faire puisque je ne suis que son amie… En plus, à ce moment là, on ne se parle plus !

**Sirius** : T'es bouchée ou quoi ? C'est parce qu'il – ARG !

**Peter** : Servilus – 2, Maraudeurs – 0. On a perdu nos meilleurs joueurs, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

**Remus** : On éloigne cette chaise et on change de sujet.

_**VOUS N'AVEZ PAS REPONDU A LA QUESTION !**_

**Severus** (chuchote) : J'ai voulu le tuer, contente ?

**Remus** : Logique quelque part, qui n'aurait pas essayé la même chose a ta place…

**Peter** : Ouais, voir la fille qu'on aime partir avec celui qu'on déteste…

**Severus** (sur les nerfs) : OU EST PASSE CETTE CHAISE ?

**Lily** : J'ai rien compris… Et puis vous voulez pas ranimer Black et Potter ? Ca fait vide sans eux d'un coup…

_**Un dernier mot pour…**_

**Remus** : Un instant s'il vous plait !

**Peter** : Je pensais pas que Sirius pesait si lourd …

**Lily** : Severus, on t'a dit de les porter à l'infirmerie, pas de donner des coups de pieds dedans !

**Severus** : Je trouve que le faire rouler est moins fatiguant que le porter moi…

_**Un mot pour la fin ?**_

**Severus** : … fin.

**Lily** : c'était subtile…

* * *

Voilà !

Donc, une tite review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ET si l'idée évoquée au début vous plait

a bientôt !


	6. Interview Lily

_Coucou les gens! Oula j'ai vraiment laissé de coté ces petits one shot. Je met donc Lily, au sommet de son art! Ah et j'ai trouvé comment on fait pour éviter les sauts de ligne a chaques fois. *happy* Bonne lecteur, et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je savait pas qu'on était monté a un tel nombre! _

* * *

Lily Evans

Comment êtes-vous tomber amoureuse de James Potter?

**Lily** : Je ne suis pas amoureuse.  
**James **: Pas maintenant, mais plus tard tu vas...  
**Lily** : Je ne suis pas amoureuse.  
**James:** Non mais plus tard tu sera ma...  
**Lily** : Il faut que je le grave sur un vif d'or pour que tu comprennes?  
**Remus (a l'auteur)** : Moi a votre place je ne tournerais pas trop autour de ce sujet sinon on ne vas pas aller loin...  
**Sirius** : c'est pour ca que je me suis pas marié... les filles sont trop bornées.

Dans certaines fics, vous tombez amoureuses de severus Rogue, un OC, ou parfois même de Sirius Black. Pensez-vous que ces fanfictions sont réalistes?

**Lily** : Si je comprend bien, j'ai le choix entre un mangemort, un homme qui n'existe pas, et un chien?  
**Sirius** : Tu n'es pas censé savoir que je suis un animagus!  
**James** (suspicieux) : pourquoi ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois avec elle qui te choque?  
**Sirius** : Arrête, je n'aime pas les rousses.  
**Severus (a Lily)** : Tu sais... je ne suis pas encore un mangemort...  
**Lily** : Tu aime déjà quelqu'un, tu l'as dit dans ton interviews.  
**Severus** : Non mais...Je...  
**James** : tu n'aurais pas dut nous assomer...

Est-il vrai que vous étiez une élève très studieuse du temps de Poudlard?

**Lily** : J'étais une très bonne élève en potion.  
**Sirius** : Une façon détournée de dire que dans les autres matires elle était nulle.  
**Lily (vexée)** : j'étais aussi très bonne en défence contre les forces du mal!  
**James** : Et enchantements aussi tu te débrouillais... par contre en métamorphose...  
**Lily** : J'ai eu mes ASPIC! C'est le principal!  
**James** : Oui mais la métamorphose...  
**Lily** : C'est le principal j'ai dit!  
**Remus** : Ne t'inquite pas Lily, tout le monde a des faiblesses...  
**Lily** : Je ne supporte pas ne pas réussir une matière où Potter exèle!  
**Sirius** **et** **James** : Aaaaah c'est pour ca...

Dans la quasi totalitée des fanfictions se passant pendant vos années d'études, vos amies sont des Other Caracters. En réalitée, quels étaient vos amies?

**Lily** : Les filles de Griffondors de mon année... Mary par exemple. Mary Mc Donalds  
**James** : Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amie...  
**Sirius** : Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle trouvait a un Serpentard...  
**James** : Du coup certains l'évitaient.  
**Lily** : Ce n'est pas vrai!  
**James** : Tu remarqueras Lily que moi je t'ai toujours soutenue!  
**Lily** : J'avais des amies aussi!  
**Sirius** : Ouais, elle en avait tellement qu'à chaque fanfic on lui en invente...  
**Remus** : En fait les fanfictionneuses crée un personnage par lequel elles entrent dans notre monde. C'est un moyen comme un autre de rêver je penses...  
**James** : Tu t'y connais vachement en fanfiction dit donc... t'en lis beaucoup?  
**Remus** **(touché!)** : Non pas du tout!

Lors de votre septième année, vous êtes tombée amoureuse de James Potter... comment est-ce arrivé?

**James** : C'est une version détournée de la première question ca!  
**L'auteur** : Ouais bon je fais comme je peux hein!  
**Lily** : Je penses que si je tombe amoureuse de lui, c'est qu'il est devenu moins... idiot.  
**James (à Sirius, choqué)** : Elle n'a pas sortit « je ne suis pas amoureuse »!  
**Sirius** : Fait gaffe, a ce qui paraît, devenir plus mûr, c'est contagieux.  
**Lily** : Voilà! C'est le mot que je cherchait! C'est certainement parce qu'il est devenu plus mûr.  
**James** : Ouais... enfin pas trop j'espère...  
**Sirius** : t'inquiète pas, d'après la nouvelle qu'à fait JKR sur nous, on se trimballaient avec des tee-shirt « l'ordre du phoenix » après Poudlard. Donc on était toujours un peut inconscient...  
**James** : Elle a fait une nouvelle sur nous?  
**Sirius** : Oui oui on se fait arrêter par des moldus en bleu alors qu'il y a des mangemorts qui nous poursuivent.  
**James (soupir)** : Ils sont pas malin ces moldus....

En parlant de moldus, avez-vous beaucoup souffert de votre appartenance au peuplue « non magique »

**Lily** : En fait... j'ai été surprise là premère fois. Severus m'avait dit que ca ne faisait aucune différence alors qu'en fait...  
**Severus** : Désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais que tu ai peur.  
**Lily** : Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Là où ca a fait le plus mal, c'est quand c'est toi qui m'a traité de...de...  
**Sirius** **(a Remus)**: Ya des personnes, comme Servilo, qui son nul en drague et qui au lieu de dire « je t'aime » insulte les filles... J'espère que tu n'auras pas fait ca avec Nymjesaispasquoi.  
**Remus** : euh... je ne sais pas... Je suis pas très doué non plus.  
**Lily**: Enfin bref ca ne durait pas bien longtemps quand on me disait des méchancetées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais certains venaient même s'excuser de m'avoir insultée, donc ce n'était pas très grave.  
***Sirius et Remus regardent James***  
**James** : Bin quoi... J'allais pas les laisser s'en tirer...

En parlant de tirer, avez vous...

**Lily** **(écarlate)**: JAMAIS! Je refuse! Je ne ferais PAS ces trucs là avec Potter !  
**Remus** : Lily... Si tu ne le fait pas il n'y a pas d'histoire, on te l'a déjà dit.  
**James** : Je savais pas que l'auteur était aussi vulgaire...  
**Sirius** : Ouais... j'ai honte d'être son perso préféré...

... été dans l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison?

**Tous** : Aaaah...

**Lily (toujours rouge) **: Non... je n'étais pas très bonne sur un balais...  
**Sirius** : Le talent de Servilus sur un balais s'est transmis au moment où elle l'a touché... C'est pour ca que moi je me limitte a la baguette.  
**James** : On t'avait dit que rester avec lui te poserais problème plus tard...  
**Lily** : Ca ne m'a pas plus dérangé que ca tu sais... je n'aime pas le Quidditch.  
**James (choc)** : mais...  
**Sirius** : Tu te rend comte que si tu avais dit cette simple phrase dans le bouquin il aurait arrêté de te courir après?  
**Lily** : Oh s'il te plait, il n'est quand même pas assez gamin pour choisir ses petites amies en fonction de l'importance qu'elles portent à un sport ?  
**James** : …  
**Lily** : … N'est-ce pas?  
**James** : ...Non. Non, bien sûr que non

Un mot pour la fin?

**Lily (chuchotte)**: Ce qui a été dit sur la métamorphose, vous ne pourriez pas l'enlever?

* * *

_Voilà ! Normalement, ce one shot sonne la fin des interviews et bêtises de maraudeurs. Le reste n'est pas de mon ressort, puisque je ne lit que des fanfictions d'eux ^^' je ne m'y connais pas assez. J'ai reçu une proposition d'interviews sur Mc Gonagall, je vourais savoir si je peux toujours les mettre ici ou pas ^^ A bientôt et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! Je suis contente d'avoir fait rire tout en montrant des clichés récurant! A bientôt!_


	7. Les SiriusOC

Vous pensiez être débarassé de moi?  
Et bien NON!  
Nous avons fait les interviews, mettons à présent les maraudeurs et co devant le résumé de bon nombre de fanfictions!  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, auteurs qui reconnaitrons leurs fictions dans ce petit résumé, on les critique, mais on les aiment quand même!

* * *

Les romances Sirius / autre personnage

_Son nom? Le nom d'une étoile, d'une muse, ou tout simplement un prénom anglais.  
__Elle est la perfection réincarnée, certes de mauvais caractère, mais sa beautée ne laisse indifférent aucun garçon.  
Surtout pas le beau, le ténébreux Sirius Black, dont les yeux bleu ne voient plus que ses formes par...._

**Sirius (surpris)** : Je n'ai pas les yeux bleu!  
**Remus** : Ca ne se fait pas de couper les gens comme ca!  
**Sirius** : oui oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas les yeux bleu!  
**James **: Dites, ca existe vraiment les filles comme ca? Je veux dire, belle, intelligente, avec la réplique qui tue pour chaque phrases...  
**Peter **: peut-être.. en tout cas il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard.  
**James** : On aurait sûrement dût mieux regarder...  
**Sirius **: Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas les yeux bleu! Et depuis quand je suis _ténébreux_?  
**Remus** : Je ne sais pas... Tu as les cheveux noirs, ca vient peut-être de là?  
**Sirius** : James aussi est ténébreux?  
**Lily** : Non, lui c'est un binoclard sans cervelle...

… _dont les yeux GRIS ne voient plus que ses forment parfaites.  
__Comme beaucoup d'autres, il l'ajoute à son tableaux de chasse déjà bien remplis.  
Croyant pouvoir d'un simple regard la mettre à ses pieds, il imaginait pouvoir l'avoir, mais c'était sans compter sur..._

**Sirius **: Mon « tableau de chasse déjà bien remplis » c'est ce dont vous aviez parlez dans mon interview? Je suis un sérial lover, c'est ca?  
**Remus** : Ne t'énerve pas... on en à déjà parlé de toute façon.  
**Sirius **: Que les choses soient bien claires... Je-ne-suis-pas-un-tombeur !! Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par les filles! J'avais d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire!  
**Severus **: Jamais été interessé par les filles, hum? Donc tu me voue bel et bien une passion secrète...  
**Sirius **: j'ai dit des choses_ intéressantes_ Servilus.

_...mais c'était sans compter sur le sixième sens, pouvoir, talent ou tout simplement caractère de la jeune fille.  
seule beauté au monde à ne pas profiter de sa condition de top model et repoussant tout garçon lui faisant des avances._

**Lily **: Ce... Vous parlez bien d'une fille, là?  
**Remus **: Je crois... je n'en suis plus si sûr d'un coup.  
**Lily **: Vous savez.. je suis une fille et.. on rêve du prince charmant, enfin ce genre de choses... on ne repousse pas tout les garçon, c'est impossible! Il y en à forcément un qui nous plait, non?  
**James **: Pourquoi tu m'a souvent repoussé alors?  
**Lily **: Je ne te concidère pas comme un garçon.  
**Sirius **: Tu sais, il y à un moyen radical de lui prouver que tu en est un James.  
**James (grand sourire )** : Non... tu serais jaloux.

_...lui faisant des avances.  
Certaines fois, elle était l'ami du grand Sirius Black, mais leur relations se sont détériorée pour diverses raisons, connues uniquement de l'auteur.  
Sirius doit donc utiliser maintes ruses pour récupérer son ancienne ami, lorsqu'il ne lui fait pas de coup bas pour l'humilier devant tout le monde..._

**Sirius **: Humilier une fille? Non mais ca va pas?  
**James **: On humiliait bien Servilus...  
**Severus **: Qu'est-ce que je dois y comprendre?  
**Sirius **: Non mais sérieusement, vous pensez qu'on pourrait humilier les filles?  
**Lily **: Les serpentard , ca ne vous gênait pas que je sache.  
**Sirius (agacé)** : Je répète, vous pensez qu'on pourrait humilier les _vrai_ filles?  
**Lily **: Oh s'il te plait, ne fait pas comme si tu avais des _principes_!  
**Sirius **: Mais j'en ai! Il ne me viendrais même pas à l'idée de faire du mal à une fille! C'est lâche comme attitude!  
**Severus **: Parce que s'en prendre à quatre contre un dans un couloir vide, ce n'est pas lâche?  
**James **: Non, ca s'appelle passer le temps.  
**Remus **: Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu avais une amie d'enfance.  
**Sirius **: Je n'en ai pas! Quand la seule fille que tu vois de toute ton enfance est ta cousine complétement cinglée, croit moi, tu n'as pas envie d'en avoir une autre comme amie...

… _l'humilier devant tout le monde.  
D'autres fois, elle est tout simplement la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde, et ce sentiment est plus que réciproque.  
Ils se mènent donc une guerre sans merci, autant verbale que physique, qui fini souvent en faveur de..._

**James **: attendez, je vous suit plus. Ils étaient amis, mais ils se sont détesté dès qu'ils se sont vu?  
**Remus **: c'est vrai que vous avez une manière assez spéciale de traiter l'amitier...  
**Lily **: en fait je crois que dans certains cas, ils étaient amis, dans d'autres, ils se sont connus à Poudlard...  
**Peter **: C'est sûr que si vous arrêtiez de couper le texte pour un oui ou pour un non on aurait moins de mal à suivre!

… _qui se fini toujours en faveur de la jeune fille, ou presque.  
Il y a aussi, bien évidemment le jeune homme aussi beau si ce n'est plus que Sirius qui veut lui prendre sa dulcinée.  
car oui, au fond de lui, même s'il renie ses sentiments, il l'aime du fond du cœur, et ne supporte pas en voir un autre que lui l'approcher ou la toucher._

**Sirius **: Ah! Enfin! Je ne suis pas si beau que ca en fait!  
**James **: J'essaie de t'imaginer jaloux...  
**Sirius **: Je suis posséssif... mais bon, franchement, si une fille pareille existait, j'aurais plus envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou plutôt qu'autre chose!  
**Remus **: hé oui... Sirius est très mauvais perdant...  
**Lily **: J'en connais un autre d'ailleurs...  
**James **: je ne suis pas mauvais perdant!  
**Lily (sourire)** : Pourquoi tu t'es sentit visée alors?  
**Sirius** : Et puis si la fille en veux un autre, je vais pas m'embêter à essayer de l'avoir. Ca ne sert pas à grand chose, et c'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour ce que c'est.  
**Lily** : c'est fou ce que tu es romantique Sirius...

… _ou la toucher.  
Arrive tout de même le premier baiser, après un bal, par accident, après un pari, ou tout simplement sur un coup de tête, après avoir un peu trop bu....  
Un baisé qui les électrises, et dont ils pensent avant de s'endormir, rêvant qu'ils recommence, ou vont même plus loin..._

**James **: J'ai pas rêvé, elle à parlé d'un bal?  
**Sirius **: Bon sang! Moi qui pensait que c'était une blague quand vous en aviez parlé dans les interview!  
**Lily **: ca aurait été bien qu'il y en ai un...  
**James **: Lily, tu commences à me faire peur...  
**Lily **: pourquoi?  
**James **: tu commences à avoir des réactions de filles...  
**Remus **: moi c'est le vont même plus loin qui me fait peur.  
**Severus **: moi ca me dégoûte plutôt qu'autre chose.  
**Peter **: c'est sûr qu'imaginer Sirius faire ce genre de truc... c'est pas terrible.  
**Sirius **: Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas terrible? Je suis le beau gosse de l'histoire, ca à été répété des centaines de fois, alors je suis sûr que ca doit être super à voir, au contraire!  
**Remus **: t'aurais préféré qu'on te dise « oooh chouette, je veux voir, je veux voir! »  
**Sirius **: …Ca aurait peut-être fait plaisir à certains auteurs?  
**Remus **: J'ai besoin de tout sauf qu'on doute de mon orientation sexuelle!  
**Sirius **: ca leur aurait peut-être quand même fait plaisir... avec tout ce qu'on à vu, de toute façon, plus rien ne peut nous surprendre!

… _et tout ceci se fini par un mariage, où la plupart du temps, un heureux événement hélas écourté à cause de l'incarcération du beau brun, laissant sa femme et son enfant seul.  
Elle l'attendra tout de même, vaillante, sans connaître autre homme que lui. Sauf si, bien sûr, entre temps, la maladie la gagne et en fini avec sa vie sans qu'elle ai put revoir son cher et tendre époux..._

**Sirius**: …  
**James **: …  
**Remus **: …  
**Peter **: …  
**Severus **: …  
**Lily **: C'est tellement romantique!  
**Tous **: ...  
**Sirius ( à James) **: Tu es sûr que tu veux finir avec elle?  
**James **: Euh...  
**Sirius **: Non parce que si tu n'as pas encore remarqué, elle est en train de dire que passer sa vie à attendre quelqu'un qui ne reviendra jamais, c'est romantique!  
**James **: Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait que les fleurs qui leur faisait plaisir...  
**Lily **: non mais... je.. avouez quand même que c'est superbe! Elle l'attends jusqu'à la fin, et il la retrouve en tombant derrière le voile... c'est... magique!  
**James **: Au moins, maintenant, je suis certain que j'ai bel et bien épousé une fille...  
**Sirius **: Qui êtes vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de la vrai Lily Evans?  
**Remus **: il faut dire que jusqu'à présent, on n'avait jamais parlé d'une histoire complète...  
**James **: Bin franchement, si ca lui fait cet effet là, je préfère qu'on en parle plus.

_Vos impressions?_

**Sirius **: Euh... jocker?  
**James **: Pareil!  
**Remus **: les fanfictions ne sont quand même pas _toutes_ comme ca?  
**Peter **: vous pourriez tout raconter d'un coup la prochaine fois?  
**Severus **: …  
**Lily **: Moi j'aime beaucoup! C'est surréaliste, mais ca fait du bien de lire des histoires comme ca!  
**James ( à Sirius )** : attends, la prochaine, c'est les « James Potter/ Lily Evans » Elle dira pas la même chose...

* * *

Voilà! J'ai besoin de votre avis cette fois. Je continue sur cette lancée, où j'arrête là? Je n'aimerais pas devenir barbante, c'est pour ca ^^

J'espère que ca vous à quand même plut!


End file.
